Current luxurious air-cooling frostless and micro-frost refrigerators of double doors, three doors and multiple doors, etc. are increasingly occupying a leading status of a refrigerator market. With the increase of the refrigerator volume and the refrigeration requirement, requirements for heat exchange power and heat exchange efficiency of a radiator or condenser in a refrigeration process are higher. An ordinary steel plate twined spiral plate tube type condenser or a fiber tube type condenser with a steel wire and steel pipe welding structure cannot satisfy the demand of industry development of refrigerators and radiators. A condenser or radiator with smaller volume and higher heat dissipation efficiency is needed to appear.
A patent with the Chinese patent application number 201210255460.X, the application date of Jul. 23, 2012, application publication date of Jan. 2, 2013 and the application publication number CN102853705A, discloses “a spiral fin type heat exchange tube”. A spiral fin type heat exchange tube comprises an aluminum tube with a passage in the middle, and spiral fins are spirally wrapped outside the aluminum tube. The spiral fin type heat exchange tube is characterized in that each spiral fin is of a banded structure; one side edge of the spiral fin is a straight edge; the other side edge of the spiral fin is a wavy edge; and the straight edge sticks close to the outer surface of the aluminum tube. The spiral fins are spirally wrapped at equal intervals along the axis of the aluminum tube. The present invention has the following beneficial effects: one side edge of the spiral fin is a straight edge, and the other side edge of the spiral fin is a wavy edge; the straight edge sticks close to the outer part of the aluminum tube; the wavy edge is at the outer part, thereby expanding the heat radiating area of the spiral fin and enhancing the heat radiating effect of the heat exchanger tube; and the spiral fin has a band shape without forming a closed inner cavity, thereby ensuring that both side surfaces of the spiral fin contact the outside.
In the above patent application, because the lower straight edge part sticks close to the aluminum tube, the contact area of the lower straight edge and the aluminum tube is small and the heat radiating effect is poor. Although the upper part is made into the wavy edge, after the spiral fin is spirally wrapped on the aluminum tube, the fins of the upper part which is away from the aluminum tube have poor circulation of dense air, so heat exchange effectiveness is greatly reduced. The technical problem to be urgently solved in the industry is to not only increase the contact area and the heat radiating area of the spiral fins and the aluminum tube, but also ensure good air circulation.